


The Thu’um that lies within

by stressful_pizza



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Sexy Times, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stressful_pizza/pseuds/stressful_pizza
Summary: Ok so ??? You all loved my last fic with Brynjolf so here’s another one.Thanks for the love, my dudes xo





	The Thu’um that lies within

It had been a while since Brynjolf sat at home at the table sharing a meal with his family yet the room was in complete silence. His sons Samuel and Elanjar joined them too but they were silent. They knew better than to ask their Father how he had been or about his work. Their Mother had always advised against making conversation with him about trivial matters. In reality they didn’t know much about their Father but they never questioned it because they were respectful.

His wife Mereena had cooked a grand meal for them. Many different types of meats roasted and grilled to perfection, charred vegetables and sweet desserts enough to make the mouth water. She was a kind hearted woman, full of love and compassion and care. She was a Dunmer from Solstheim by nature though she fell outwith the typical view of what made a Dunmer. Shortly after they’d got married, they moved to their home in Windhelm where they had their two sons and raised them. Brynjolf worked in Riften with the Thieves Guild and wanted to keep his family away from them though they might never know this was his reason for having them live so far away in Windhelm. 

“I hear you’ve been working alongside the Dragonborn” she said  
“Aye, she’s a good lass. She’s good for the Guild now she’s taken over from Mercer Frey” he continued  
She sat her knife beside her plate and shifted back in her seat.  
“I suppose it’s a common thing to go out drinking in Riften with your newly appointed leader too” she asked  
He looked up from his plate and turned to face her. She felt flames burning within the blue of his eyes, white flames that seemed to pierce her very soul. His sons stood up from the table and hurried to their rooms. They were all too familiar with when their Father would argue with their Mother.   
“Don’t disrespect me in my home, Mereena” he seethed  
“Don’t give me reason to, dear Brynjolf” she derided   
He hurtled his fist onto the dining table with a loud thump, loud enough to make her jump. She began swiftly clearing the table and gathering plates avoiding eye contact with him. He turned his back and walked towards the door.  
“I’m sorry, I’ve got somewhere to be” he said as he walked out of the doorway and closed the door softly behind him.

When outside he walked into the narrow alleyways of Windhelm wiping the snowfall from his brow. He pulled a crumpled piece of paper from his back pocket that the Dragonborn had handed to him.   
“Meet me at Thalmor Embassy. Dress appropriately” read the note. The word ‘appropriately’ was circled 3 times. He would have time to change his clothes in Solitude before he arrived at the Thalmor Embassy for the party to look as convincing as possible. For the night he was just a party guest and a plus one for the Dragonborn. 

He arrived at the Embassy on time, promptly beforehand so that he could gather himself and survey his surroundings. The Dragonborn appeared before him shortly after.  
“Brynjolf!” she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace.  
“Hanna” he said “It’s good to see you again so soon, lass”  
“Tonight you’re my guest. Do your best to fit in!”she laughed as they walked off together in the direction of the party. They made their way to the door with her arm wrapped comfortably around his. The Thalmor guard checked their invite and smiled.  
“Please, make your way inside and help yourself to any food or drink” he remarked.

The hallway was vast; decorated beautifully with golden banners and platters of food and drink.. Waiters and waitresses scouted the hallways and corridors carrying huge platters offering food and drink to guests wherever they went. 

The leader of the Thalmor Embassy, Caerthynna, approached and looked cheery. Two Thalmor guards stood by her side as she approached the Dragonborn and Brynjolf.   
“Hanna” she delighted. “I’m so happy you could make it! You brought us a guest too. Have we been introduced?” she asked, stretching out her arm and placing her hand before Brynjolf.   
He took her hand and kissed the top lightly.  
“No, my lady.. I’m Torjbyik Ulfgar” he politely remarked  
“How charming!” she said as she nodded her head in their direction and walked off in the direction of one of the waiters. 

The Dragonborn grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the corner of the room. Finally some privacy out of the way of other guests and prying eyes. A bard played a soft melody on his lute and the candles flickered delicately in the moment. He had his arms around her waist and she rested her on his chest as they moved slowly from side to side enjoying the rhythm of the music. She looked up at him and paused for a moment as they made eye contact. 

She looked beautiful out of her armour. She wore a red dress which was tailored to her waist and her body. It contoured her curves and made them stand out. Her face was delicately painted with makeup and her lips were ruby red. 

She took him by the wrist again this time leading him up a set of stairs, sneaking away from the party and the revellers. They arrived at a room and made their way inside locking the door behind them. The bedroom was also well decorated and contained a four poster bed in the middle of the room. She wrapped her arms around his neck this time pulling him towards her and backing away from him as he got closer. They verged closer so that they were almost on the bed when she stopped. His hands ran over here body and down onto her hips. They began kissing fervently and only broke apart to take a breath. She moved onto his neck planting kisses where she went and onto his collarbone giving him goosebumps over his body. 

He felt the soft fabric of her dress between his fingers and with one movement he tore the fabric of the dress up to her waist leaving her exposed and almost naked. She hadn’t worn anything underneath her dress. She’d chosen to leave herself bare for him. . It must’ve been an invitation he thought because there was no way he could resist her like this. He pushed her backwards onto the bed and took a step back. He took a moment to take everything in. How beautiful and sexy she looked when she was vulnerable for him. 

He removed his clothes and took his dagger from its scabbard before placing it on the end table. She climbed on top of him, pinning him down to the bed and looking pleased with herself. She began grinding herself against him in a teasing manner. She enjoyed hearing him groan and she enjoyed making him feel good even more. He was hard and she could see the precum drip from the tip of his cock and onto his lower abdomen.

She was wet enough that he could slowly slide inside her with no effort. Feeling his full length inside her made her let out a long moan and she bit her lip in response. She circled her hips and rode him. Being inside her felt amazing especially when she knew how he liked to be ridden. He would place both of his hands on her hips and pull her closer to him to increase her rhythm if he wanted to but he was enjoying watching her have free reign and ride him how she wanted. He held her breasts and rubbed over her nipples with his fingers, watching them get erect. She seemed to be in complete bliss sat on top of him. She had her head back with her eyes closed as her long blonde hair fell onto her back. He felt her tremor and quiver as she neared climax. He wanted to share his climax with her and so he began thrusting into her from beneath grasping her hips to control her rhythm and sending her completely over the edge of orgasm. He couldn’t hold it any longer either and released his cum inside her filling her to the brim. She fell beside him on the bed and lay her head on his chest as she felt his cum slowly leak out her onto the blankets as they both panted for breath. They would clean it up later.


End file.
